


Never a dull day

by aliasadamf



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliasadamf/pseuds/aliasadamf
Summary: “Shut up. Don’t say anything or I might change my mind.” He murmured, opening Soonyoung’s legs with his knee. He kneeled down, smiling. “This, this is gonna be so good.” He chuckled.





	Never a dull day

**Author's Note:**

> omg thisnis so bad but i hope u enjoyed it hehe

CHAPTER 1: Never a dull day

Soonyoung plopped down on the couch, his limbs aching from hours of tireless dancing. The choreographer had overworked him more than normal, he wasn’t sure if the choreographer had some, crazy thing against him or if his body was telling him it had enough. Whatever it was, it was agonizing.

The last of the boys, meaning Mingyu, Jeonghan and Chan had just left, leaving the house empty, and calm just what he needed to relax his nerves. Specific, nerves. To be exact.  
He hadn’t been able to, touch himself, in a long time. The house was always filled with the bustling of the boys, what if someone walked in? The loneliness would usually down his bright mood, but tonight, it was perfect.

He reached for his phone, unloosing the ties of his sweatpants at the same time. He had always thought it was kinda pathetic to, watch porn, and, get himself off, but did he have a choice? It wasn’t like someone was going to walk through the door and relieve him. He threw his phone to the side, leaning his head back.

Reaching into his pants, he let out a breathy sigh, palming himself through his boxers. He let his eyes flutter, his body growing hotter by the minute, his palm grinding down harder. His boxers felt tight and uncomfortable, so he grabbed himself, pulling it out. He wasn’t small, definitely not. You would think he was, looking at his outerself, but he had a pretty impressive dick, if he had to brag.

He let his finger run over the top, wetting his hand, before he slid it back down, clenching and unclenching his thighs from the feeling he had experienced after so long. He had almost forgotten what it felt like, but after a few minutes, he was thrusting into his palm, hard.

Soonyoung was so caught up in what he was doing, he hadn’t even heard the door creak open. The small pitter patter of footsteps sounded in his ear, but he ignored it, until the voice spoke, velvety and smooth.

“My my Soonyoung. Aren’t you hot and bothered.” Wonwoo remarked, as Soonyoung’s eyes shot open, and he let go of himself, blushing with embarrassment.  
Wonwoo seemed to be unbothered, as he set his bag down, yanking off his jacket. He closed the door, reaching for the lock, twisting it with a click. This confused Soonyoung, but seemed to arouse him even more. “W-wonwoo, I-“

“Shut up. Don’t say anything or I might change my mind.” He murmured, opening Soonyoung’s legs with his knee. He kneeled down, smiling. “This, this is gonna be so good.” He chuckled.

Soonyoung gripped the arm of the couch, sucking it a sharp inhale as Wonwoo’s cold, nimble fingers wrapped around him easily. His dire elegance and graceful aura was enough to make him cum into his hands without him even moving, but he clenched his thighs, holding back.

The latter moved his hand a bit, drawing a sharp breath from the dancer, who’s eyes were fluttering shut from pure ecstasy, and Wonwoo hadn’t even done anything yet. He moved his hand up, and down, twisting it, running it over his slit ever so often, wetting him fully, as his hand moved slightly faster, which made Soonyoung vocal.  
He let out a loud groan of pleasure, his hands grabbing and reaching for something. He was in seventh heaven, Wonwoo’s beautiful eyes watching him writh in pain and pleasure as he only wanted to take the man into his mouth. Perhaps he would.

Wonwoo licked from down up his shaft, pulling him straight into his warm mouth, the feeling sending Soonyoung through the roof. It hurt him, and at the same time, it was exhilarating. He just wanted to release, but he couldn’t, not until he fucked Wonwoo’s ass.

“Stop,” Soonyoung ordered, lifting Wonwoo up by his bicep. The smaller, lighter boy stood up easily, but fell right back down on Soonyoung’s lap as he hungrily pushed his mouth to his. Wonwoo’s hands automatically went to Soonyoung’s stomach, tugging on his shirt, pulling it over his head.

He ran his fingers along his toned stomach, making Soonyoung shudder in delight, who was working on unbuttoning Wonwoo’s shirt. “God can you be any slower?” Wonwoo groaned, grinding himself impatiently on Soonyoung’s exposed dick. It made him even more hard, as he ripped the shirt, tossing it too the side. “Hey! I loved that shirt!”  
He yanked the boy down, hungrily attacking his mouth again, before working on the buttons of his jeans, which, to his content, came off easily. He slipped the jeans off, smirking at Wonwoo’s very eminent hard on, which was pressing against his white boxers.

“Shut up.” He mumbled, as Soonyoung rubbed himself on Wonwoo, laughing. “Nothing to be embarrassed about love, you did just suck my dick.” He spoke, making Wonwoo blush even harder, letting out a whimper.

This drove Soonyoung almost animalistic, as he yanked the man’s boxers down, his length springing up, touching his stomach. “Turn.” Soonyoung ordered once more. The dominance in his voice made Wonwoo shudder with excitement, as he turned in his lap, grinding down on his crotch on purpose.  
Wonwoo let out a playful laugh, as Soonyoung circled his hold with a finger, pulling Wonwoo close to his chest. The latter let out a cry as Soonyoung slid a wet finger in, pumping his throbbing cock all at the same time.

It was driving Wonwoo crazy, feeling Soonyoung enter a second finger, stretching him out. He bucked into Soonyoung’s hand, letting out a cry, his body shuddering as the man stretched him more, before replacing his fingers with his dick.

Soonyoung showed no mercy, ramming into Wonwoo at once, slamming his tip into the smaller boy’s prostate over and over again as he pumped his dick at the same time, feeling his precum soak his fingers.

Wonwoo was a moaning, groaning mess, as he let himself fully be handled by Soonyoung, as the boy grabbed his hair, his lips to his neck as he pulled Wonwoo’s head down, licking and biting at where it affected him the most.

It was surreal for Wonwoo, he was being attacked by every single direction, and he felt himself burst into Soonyoung’s hand, letting out a small whimper as he finished him off. At the same time, Soonyoung had pulled out, white ropes of his cum covering Wonwoo’s back, as he fell against Soonyoung’s chest, panting.

Wonwoo let out a sigh, letting his limp length fall, his eyes closing dreamily. “Never a dull day with you, Soonyoung.” He grinned, a blush creeping across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> FORFIVE ME FAATHER FOR I HAVE SINEFCED


End file.
